Shadow Dawn
by Aminde
Summary: During New Moon. Bella is in the meadow and gets kidnapped by the Volturi. But she loses all her memory of her human life! Oh no! M for future chapters and possible language
1. Chapter 1

Please don't mind me if this fanfiction is bad! It's my first one. P.S. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!!

Bella POV

If only I had known what would become of me after he left. Would I become cold and emotionless or would I act like just another dumped, heartbroken girl. It seemed I ended up as the latter of those two. But in a much worse state than even I expected.

It's been about four months since he left. According to Charlie, all I've been doing is moping around the house, being lifeless. Which isn't true. Or at least entirely.

But now I'm being forced to go hiking. Okay, I chose to go but I did have other options. Like hanging out with Jessica all day. Oh goody.

Actually I wasn't even supposed to go out, at least not where I was at the moment. I had decided to go out to the meadow that he took me to last year.

Unfortunately it sure did take a while to hike all the way there, and when I finally got there, I knew it had been a horrible idea to come.

All the overwhelming pain and sadness I had bottled up seemed to flow free. But I started to feel something much stronger and right as I put my finger on it, I heard something directly behind me.

The crunch of heavy footsteps falling on dead leaves and branches.

Edward POV

My family was worried about me. I mean I can in a way understand why though. After Alice's vision, I was acting like a mad man.

Bella. The vision had been of Bella being caught by the Volturi.

She'd been kneeling down in our meadow, at least proving to me that she still remembered everything. But the thing that worried me was the question I kept asking myself and anyone who walked too close to my hearing range. What does Aro want with my Bella?

I wondered why Alice didn't see about this until about five minutes ago. Which most likely meant that the Volturi came for one thing, but left with something else entirely.

Felix POV

I sighed again. This time it was real loud too. Each time I did it, I was trying to make Jane get more and more angry. Which, not surprisingly, wasn't very hard to do.

Everyone was already high strung because of the girl we had to take back to Aro. He had requested that Dimitri, Jane, Alec, and I go find her and bring her back. Originally we were supposed to take her out of her room while she slept, but seeing as to how she walked right out in front of us, we decided to cut this trip short.

So added to the fact that neither Dimitri's, Jane's, nor Alec's power worked on her, we were worried as to why she was currently unconscious-looking and silent. Right after we just bit her and let the venom run through her veins.

Oh well, all I know is that Aro will surely be pleased to see her already changed when he finally gets to see her for the first time. Although, he'll probably be sad at the thought of not getting to meet the wonderful and beautiful - not to mention human - Isabella Swan. The only known human to tame a ravenous vampire – all with blood that smelled and tasted like that.

But unfortunately, she probably won't remember anything from her human life….

**I need 5 reviews** to keep writing so I can make sure I'm not writing just for my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

As I woke up from a deep and heavy slumber, I noticed something strange almost immediately. My vision was crystal clear and my hearing was pristine. But there was something even stranger still. I was not in my room, nor any place I have ever been to before. Or at least I think.

Instead I was in a lavish and extravagant bedroom with heavy curtains over what I assumed were large windows. The bed I had slept in was a huge king-sized bed with ebony colored sheets and blood red covers.

Still, there was something I was uneasy about. I didn't know or remember anything that happened to me. I knew my name was Bella and that I didn't belong here in this room for some reason.

But before I was able to take any action and at least attempt to leave this room, the heavy-looking mahogany door banged open.

A large, beefy (yet very attractive) man came walking in wearing a dark as night cloak. Behind him came a rather pretty and small girl with matching cloak, eyes, and ghostly-pale pallor. Although it appeared that the large man was slightly olive toned.

"Hello Bella," said the large one cheerfully. "I'm Felix and this is Jane," he said, while gesturing to the girl.

Jane smiled at me rather sweetly, but she soon lost her smile and started to look at me with a severe look of concentration and a grimace. I really wondered what was wrong with her.

"Jane," came from the man behind her in a cautioning tone. "We need her in one piece – physically and mentally – for when she meets Aro."

"Oh yeah, and that's Dimitri," Felix said quickly, as if hoping I wouldn't pay any attention to the new addition.

Dimitri gave him a questioning look and started out the door into a long and dark hall. Jane gave me one more threatening glare, and whisked herself out the doorway. And then finally Felix looked at me with a kind expression and held out his hand to guide me through to wherever we were going.

When we entered the large, circular room, I saw an interesting sight. Even more of these beautiful and powerful-looking people gathered together. And in the center of them all, there was a man in a familiar but darker, pitch-black cloak standing in front of a small group of thrones. Sitting on the sides of him on each throne, were two other men; one with long white hair and the other with the same length and color of black as the one standing in the middle.

As I walked in behind Jane and Dimitri, with Felix trailing behind me, the man standing with flaky-looking skin and filmy, burgundy eyes noticed us with a look of growing excitement and eagerness.

"Ah Isabella darling, how good it is to finally get the pleasure of meeting you!" started the strange man.

"U-um hello there," I replied, with uncertainty.

"This is Marcus" gesturing to the other black haired man. "And then this is Caius," he spoke, as he gestured to the other man with snow-white hair. "I am Aro, the one I am sure those escorting you, have told you much about."

Not sure if he wanted me to tell him exactly how much I was told, I just shrugged and responded with "No, not really."

Aro sighed and motioned for me to come forward to stand in front of him. I worried that if I didn't do what he said right away, I might soon regret it. So I made my way up to the thrones.

Felix POV

I didn't like what Dimitri's expression when he first saw Bella. I think he liked what he saw far too much for my liking. Dimitri was my best friend, but if he tried to take a chance at Bella, well then, he would by far regret it.

Aro POV

Even as a human, Bella looked just lovely. And now as a vampire, she was gorgeous. Hopefully her beauty alone would be able to split up different covens, and cause more of our kind to join us.

It was also a plus that she came from my old friend, Carlisle's coven. Not as a vampire of course, but she still could hopefully be able to win over the hearts of our dearest Alice and Edward Cullen – even if she didn't remember them. She'd already done it with Felix and Dimitri, now it was just a matter of who won over Bella's own heart.

As she walked up to my throne, I noticed Felix watching her every move and occasionally even glaring over in Dimitri's direction with unspoken threats.

Bella POV

I couldn't think of any possible thing that Aro would want from me or even why he wanted me to come up to him and the other men sitting up near him.

"Well, Bella I'm sure you are wondering what you're doing here and what we want with you," Aro asked me kindly.

I simply nodded, unsure of myself and what might come out of my mouth if I spoke.

"All of us here are vampires Bella, your-self included. We hunt humans and that is what makes our eyes this color. We have great abilities and we use our super speed and strength to dominate all over the world. Fortunately and unfortunately we are not known throughout the human world. We are the Volturi; royalty in the vampire world.

"But that talk is for later; today you have a choice. Either join us or become a lonesome nomad, forever wandering, never knowing your own past which you have forgotten. So Bella, what is your decision?"

I looked at him for what seemed like a few minutes. I looked behind him and around me. Why not? I decided.

I finally spoke after what felt like hours, but what was probably only seconds. "Alright, I join you."

Aro smiled with a peaceful expression that I felt hid something. But instead "Perfect," were his only words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my peeps sorry for such a long wait and then a rather short chapter! You all know i dont own so why should i even say it.**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Alice had another vision. But it was much worse than last time. Bella was joining the Volturi. Willingly.

It couldn't have been done on her own will. They must've done something to threaten her or maybe even Charlie. She couldn't have gone to them on her own. It just didn't make any sense to any of us.

Unless…

Maybe she simply thought that none of us loved her anymore so she decided that was the only way to go. But I still didn't believe it; until I see her in Volterra, will I trust what Alice saw. And 'til then I will just have to wait, wait for the perfect opportunity to visit Aro and get back my Bella.

_7 months later. _

---

_**Bella POV**_

I sat back on the lone chair in my luxurious room. I had just gotten back from hunting and Felix had told me something very important. He loved me. He said he loved me with a passion that no one on this earth could compare to. That he would cross the universe just for me. And even if I ever decided to leave him for someone else, he would still always and forever love me.

And I didn't know how to respond to that.

Don't get me wrong, I had started to feel some odd, yet strong, connection to Felix the past few weeks. Everywhere I went, Felix soon followed. And I enjoyed his company. It made me feel whole and complete. If I went to long without him, I would begin to worry and grow scared. Worried that he may have found a new interest to hold; fright for the thought that he may be hurt somewhere that I can't go.

The more and more that I thought of my growing feelings the past few months and what Felix had just said to me a few minutes ago, I began to feel something very strong and I got so filled with some unknown emotion. But as quickly as possible, I figured it out.

It was love. Unconditional, undeniable, and never-ending love. I was ecstatic to be able to know what I was currently feeling. All of a sudden, I couldn't wait to see Felix again. That feeling was so strong, I felt like if I didn't see him soon, then I'd burst. I'd simply explode. It was wonderful.

A small giggle passed through my lips as I imagined and fantasized of all the things we could do together. Of the things we'd be able to do for all of eternity.

---

_**Felix POV**_

As I walked past Bella's door for the umpteenth time, I heard an odd noise. A small giggle. It sounded rather cute too. With my curiosity getting to the better of me, I headed straight towards the large, ornate door. But I was a second late as the door swung open, revealing a very beautiful, and an almost-naked Bella.

I slightly smirked at her surprised expression, and right as I was about to say something, she leapt into my arms and was almost immediately kissing me hard with a passion I had not ever experienced. And I liked it. I knew what this meant. She had realized her feelings for me. And I couldn't have been happier.

She pulled me into her room by the collar of the shirt I was wearing, nearly tearing right off. But from her behavior at the moment, I didn't think she'd actually mind all that much.

While she had gotten her legs wrapped around me, I threw shut the door and started carrying her over to the bed. As I set her down on the dark covers, I looked over her lovely body. Covered only in black lace panties and bra, she seemed simply irresistible.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned her.

She bit her lip and looked adorable while silently thinking to herself. But she soon whispered the words I had hoped for,

"I want you Felix."

* * *

**I need you guys that review to all tell me if you think i should tell you all the lemon that's about to happen, or if you think i should just say stuff like it's the morning after. Once again sorry for the really short chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo sorry for such a long time! But here is lemon for all the people who commented and said they wanted one! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)

* * *

Pulling her down onto the bed, he quickly stripped himself of his binding clothes so that Bella had a full view of his rising manhood. She gasped at the sight of it and wondered how and if it would fit inside of her. But before she could get the chance to bring up the issue, Felix had already removed her remaining garments and was gently massaging her breasts.

"So soft," he mumbled against her skin, breathing warm air out onto her hardening nipples. Bella sighed in pleasure as Felix continued to rub her left breast as he sucked on her right one.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he saw the reaction he was getting from her. Wanting to see what other expressions he would recieve, Felix reached his fingers down to her bush and softly fingered her clit. Bella's eyes which had fallen shut from his fondling, quickly snapped open at the new sensation she was feeling. Without stopping, Felix looked up at her face and smirked when he saw the dazed look she was giving him.

"F-Felix, wh-what are you doing to me?" Bella said in a small whisper. All the feelings she was receiving were new to her and she definitely wasn't used to them. But she definitely didn't mind any of it either.

"We're having _sex_ my darling," he told her, slipping a finger in to her as emphasis. Bella moaned when she felt his finger start to gently pump in and out of her. When her insides started getting wetter, Felix added two more fingers inside and started pumping slightly faster.

"Please Felix... I need-" Bella's back arched when he reached in further, "I need more!" she exclaimed.

Happy to give her what she wanted, Felix pulled his wet fingers - now sticky with her juices - and licked them clean. He rubbed his hand over his cock once and then swifly plunged it into Bella's awaiting pussy. Bella gasped loudly and squirmed, loving how he felt inside of her. Felix once again chuckled when he saw the look of pleasure on her face, when he still hadn't even moved yet since entering her tight hole.

"Are you ready love?" he asked her.

Something inside of her twinged when she heard the term "love" but she didn't know what it was and soon her thoughts were lost when she felt Felix shove himself in deeper.

"Please," she begged. Bella completely forgot what she had just felt a second ago and it was easily replaced by the feeling of Felix's twitching cock inside of her right now.

Once again happy to oblidge, Felix pulled out his of her entirely and then slammed back in once more. He repeated this for a few times until he could feel Bella craving for him so badly that she'd probably tear off his dick and shove it in herself if she had to.

He began at human speed, moving in and out until he got tired of the slowness of it. So Felix pumped into her faster and faster until Bella could no longer see his cock slamming back into her over and over again.

"Ahhh! Please Felix! Faster! Harder!" she screamed.

And at an alarming rate, Felix sped up and went in faster than possible. He pounded into her as hard as he could. He even went as deep as unhumanly possible as he could into her.

"Ahhhh! Felix, I-I'm cumming!"

Felix pushed himself in faster and deeper. He felt her insides clench around his penis. He continued to slam into her even as her legs which were wrapped around his waist fell back onto the bed. Bella had already came but was very quickly building up another orgasm.

"Fuck! Yes, Bella!"

Felix pounded into her slowly but deep and hard as he felt her sides clench tightly around him once again. After the third thrust, he shuddered and collapsed on top of her with both of them panting.

And without their knowledge, someone stood at their door heartbroken and not even knowing it.

* * *

It might suck, I have no idea. This is my first lemon that I've ever actually posted so it might not be very good. And once again this chapter is short, I know :(

But please comment and tell me what you thought of it. And go ahead and guess who this heartbroken person is! (hint: it isn't Edward... I think...)

~aminde


End file.
